


宠物饲养手册 下

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 老婆饲养手册 [2]
Category: Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	宠物饲养手册 下

李知勋躺在沙发上，看着坐在客厅毛毯上蹂躏老虎玩偶不理他的小仓。奇怪，真的太奇怪了。

“权顺荣最近很奇怪。”他给全圆佑发条信息后，坐直身体伸手去拿茶几上的遥控器。原本正在锤老虎玩偶的人，听见了声响立刻抬头盯着他。

“我不走，我只是拿个遥控器。”他举起手上的东西。小仓继续低下头，一拳打倒玩偶。

太奇怪了。明明之前就只会天天喊老婆的傻仓，现在还学会发脾气了。就像现在，因为他喝完了最后的一口可乐，自己就在那生闷气了。他倒不冲他发脾气，天天就锤某天晚上一起逛宜家买的老虎玩偶。

“你说的是哪个权顺荣？”全圆佑的信息来了。

“不就只有一个权顺荣吗？”

“我说的是早上的还是晚上的！老虎还是仓鼠？”

“仓鼠。”

“他又怎么了？”

“最近太粘人了。”

“不是一直都粘人吗？”

“最近更粘了。”不发脾气的时候恨不得像挂件一样挂在他身上，吃饭的时候非要坐在他大腿上，作曲的时候没空理他还会咬人。即使自己发脾气的时候也不能让他离开视线范围。

“不能再具体点吗？”

“就…脾气变得暴躁了，有时候还会咬人。唔…还天天蹭着我说下面不舒服…”李知勋又仔细想想小仓最近的异样，“对了，有时候好像会发出味道，像可乐味一样的。”

“？？权顺荣是不是发情了。”

“？？？他不是天天晚上都发情吗？”

“晚上的不是老虎吗？仓鼠也有发情期啊。”

“那现在怎么办？”

“唔，这是个问题，你继续观察几天。”

李知勋放下手机，叹了口气。“顺荣啊，要吃蛋糕吗？”

小仓生气了怎么办，还是要自己哄啊。

老虎的脾气倒没怎么变。只不过看见客厅那只皱巴巴的玩偶时，在床上会多折腾他几下，小仓咬过的地方他也要落下自己的印记。

小仓脾气越来越大了。有时候还会自己吃自己的醋。

“老婆~”小仓拖着尾音喊他。

“干嘛。”李知勋正在处理刚录好的demo。

“你是不是不喜欢我了。”

“？怎么这样说？”李知勋转头看他，却发现他一副下一秒就要哭出来的样子。

“你最喜欢老虎了，都不喜欢小仓。”他抽了抽鼻子。

“我什么时候最喜欢老虎了？”李知勋无奈地说。

“你自己…说的……呜呜呜…昨晚就说过了呜呜呜…老婆不喜欢我了呜呜呜”小仓听见他的话，立刻就哭出来了。

“怎么哭了，我真的……”李知勋拿着纸巾给他擦眼泪，思考着他什么时候说过这样的话。

等一下，昨晚说的？李知勋开始回忆昨晚的事情。

“说，你最喜欢老虎，我就让你射出来。”老虎把他顶上高潮，却堵住他分身的小口不让他释放。

他受不了，只好哭着求饶，“呜呜呜知勋……最喜欢老虎了。”

他看着哭个不停，甚至还开始打嗝的人，除了给他擦眼泪也只能干巴巴地说出一句，“我也喜欢你啊。”

“骗人呜呜呜，你明明…嗝…最喜欢他了。”

“不都是同一个人吗？”

“这能一样吗？你果然不喜欢我了呜呜呜呜”

“我哪有……”李知勋原本就因为作不出满意的曲子心情烦躁，现在被权顺荣这么一闹，只觉得头脑发胀，说话的语气也不自觉重了一些，“你要是像老虎一样我能不喜欢你吗？”

他说完这句话，小仓的哭声戛然而止。咬着唇，睁着哭得红肿的眼睛看着他，眼泪还在眼眶打转。

他在想是不是刚才那句话说重了，又软下声音“我最喜欢你了，不要哭了好不好？”

小仓却反常地推开他，捂着脸转身跑走了。

他拿出手机拨通“庸医”的号码。

对面的人一见他的来电就知道他要说些什么了，“您家那主子又怎么了？”

“哭了。”李知勋寻着断断续续的哭声找人。

“不是，你自己把人弄哭的找我干嘛？”

“我要是能解决找你干嘛？”

“哭了你就让他自己静静啊，你就是天天哄他把人宠坏了。”

“你确定？”李知勋站在卧室门口。人是找到了，但此刻正用被子把自己裹成一团在那哭。

“我跟你说，这……”全圆佑还想说些什么，李知勋直接按下了结束键。

他看着床上那一团，叹了口气，算了，让他自己一个人安静一下吧。

李知勋随意套了件卫衣出门去超市。拿了一箱可乐放进购物车后，开始挑权顺荣平时最爱吃的零食，当然他最爱的泡菜也没忘拿。

经过玩偶区的时候，他停下了脚步。他想起小仓天天蹂躏的那只玩偶是他和老虎逛街的时候买的。李知勋翻遍了整个玩偶区，终于找到了一只还算可爱的仓鼠玩偶，虽然还是没有家里的那只可爱。

他打算把玩偶放进购物车，却发现早已被权顺荣的零食塞得满满当当。他思考了一下，最后还是把自己那箱可乐放回原位，换成一罐小的。

李知勋提着几大袋零食，腋下还夹着一只玩偶，好不容易回到家，小仓没像以前一样冲出来迎接他。他放下一堆东西，拿着新买的玩偶往卧室走。

权顺荣已经哭着哭着睡着了，把自己缠得像个茧一样，只剩头漏在外面。因为哭过的缘故，鼻头红通通，眼皮也肿了。不知道是太热还是不安，眉头紧皱，额头上更是沁出一层薄汗。

李知勋放轻手脚，把他从被子里面解救出来。轻轻地用湿毛巾给他擦干脸上和身上的汗后。把新买的玩偶放进他怀里。睡着的人终于眉间舒展开来，抱着怀里的玩偶砸吧一下嘴，睡得更熟了。

李知勋快速地去浴室洗漱了一下。出来的时候才发现又有什么不对的地方。今天老虎没出来？

他爬上床仔细观察了一下睡着的人。虽然老虎和仓鼠长得一样，但仔细观察还是有些不同。老虎的下颚线锋利，他轻轻掐了一把那人的脸，唔…小仓的脸颊肉肉乎乎的。还有，老虎的腹部更紧致，小仓的肚子白白软软的。李知勋又伸手摸了摸他的肚子，嗯，软软的肉，是小仓没错了。

他在小仓身边躺在，睡着的人似乎感觉到什么，立刻松开怀里的玩偶，手脚缠上他，把他锁在怀里，熟练地把头往他颈窝埋。

算了，有什么问题明天起来再说吧。

李知勋迷迷糊糊中感觉有人把手伸进他宽松的睡裤，抚慰他的分身。

他以为自己还在睡梦中，直到因为晨勃而肿胀的性器被人含住。

他睁开眼睛，发现权顺荣正埋在他腿间上下吞吐着他的性器。准确来说，是老虎，因为此刻他的尾巴正在他后穴打转，引起一阵瘙痒。

“你怎么…嗯啊…在白天出现了…不”

老虎掐了掐他的阴囊，用力一吸，李知勋今天的第一次就释放在他嘴里了。

老虎把嘴里的白浊吐出来，抹到他胸前，揉捏着深红色的肉粒。“怎么？知勋以为我是那只傻仓吗？”

“你不是…呼…只有晚上出现吗？”李知勋喘着气。“啊！轻点！”

老虎恶劣地揪起他的乳尖，“谁说我早上不能出现的？你就那么喜欢那只仓鼠吗？”

“我…嗯…没有…”李知勋胸前被老虎蹂躏得通红一片，老虎尾巴还一直刺探着他的后穴，却不进入。“给我吧。”

“嗯？知勋在说什么？”老虎把人捞到怀里，让他坐在自己腿上。一手继续拨弄着红肿的乳尖，一手撸动着硬挺的分身，尾巴还不忘浅浅地进入他的后穴再退出。“你说只喜欢我，只喜欢老虎，我就给你。”老虎在他耳边说着引诱他的话。

“我只…喜欢你…只喜欢老虎。”李知勋陷入情欲中，没发现卧室多了个人。

老虎听到了令自己满意的话，向站在床边的人挑衅“听见了吧？他最喜欢老虎。”

“呜呜呜呜，老婆明明昨天才说最喜欢我，李知勋是大骗子。”

李知勋头脑一下子清醒不少，身前站着一个权顺荣，那身后？他扭头一看，还是权顺荣，怎么有两个权顺荣？？？？

“你们到底哪个才是权顺荣？”

“两个都是哦~知勋最喜欢哪个呢？最喜欢的肯定是我吧，我让你这么舒服。”身后的老虎继续着手上的动作。

“你胡说，你这是作弊，有本事我们公平竞争。我也能让老婆舒服。”小仓气呼呼地冲他喊着。

“好啊，那你来呀。”

李知勋被放躺在床上。小仓跪坐在他腿间努力地把他的分身含进口中，没被含进去的部分被肉肉的小手圈着。他的口活还不够熟练，牙齿偶尔会刮到他的茎身，引起他的闷哼。

跪在他身旁的老虎伸手扶起他的头，把自己的肿胀的性器递到他嘴巴。他张口含住，还没开始吞吐，老虎便自己开始抽插起来，尾巴还一抽一抽打在他雪白的胸膛上，留下一条条红痒的痕迹。

身下的人卖力地吞吐着，身前的人也卖力地抽动着。李知勋忍不住喷了小仓一身时，老虎也抽出来喷了他一脸白浊。

“你，转过去趴着。”老虎抓起被单给李知勋擦脸。

“我凭什么要听你的！”小仓也想凑过来。

“你还想不想被干了？”

“哦~”小仓委委屈屈地背靠着他们跪趴在床上，露出早已红肿，分泌出不少液体的后穴。

李知勋还没缓过来又被老虎摆放成另外一个姿势。他正跪坐在小仓身后，分身正对着他的后穴。

老虎拍拍他，“进去吧，这家伙难受了好几天了。”

小仓也扭头看着他，“老婆~我想要你操我”

李知勋一个挺身，进入了小仓的后穴。温热紧致的内穴让他不自觉掐住小仓的腰开始抽动，发情期的小仓后穴分泌出更多的液体打湿了他们交合的地方，每一下抽插都发出“噗呲”的水声，带出柔软的肠肉。

突然，感觉股间一阵冰凉感。老虎倒下润滑剂，开始扩充他的后穴。原本被尾巴刺激过的后穴轻而易举的进入两根手指。老虎熟练地找到他的敏感点不断戳弄着，继续塞入第三根手指。尾巴用力圈住他分身的根部，让他的分身又胀大了几分。

老虎把手指抽出去，换上了自己的硕大，一挺而入，直接开始顶撞他的前列腺。前后夹击让李知勋头脑一片空白，却因为分身被尾巴缠住根部无法释放。

随着老虎的动作，他的分身被带动在小仓的后穴抽插，他的后穴也被老虎不断侵犯着。但他却无法释放出来，他忍不住抬起手捂着脸呜咽起来。

老虎见状，加快了顶弄的速度，在自己释放的那一刻松开了他的尾巴。

李知勋在小仓体内释放完，抽出分身时，身体还因为剧烈的刺激颤抖着。

他看着一个等着他来操的人，一个等着要操他的人，不禁哭出声求饶“呜呜呜放过我吧。”

再次醒来已经是深夜了，身上和床上已经被清理过。他看见床上只有一个人在熟睡，也无心确认他到底是老虎还是仓鼠，赶紧捞起床头柜的手机往外走。但刚下床他的腿一下子就软了，他忍住把床上人暴打一顿的念头，颤颤巍巍地走到客厅。拨通“庸医”的电话号码。

“你知不知道现在几点了？”全圆佑忍住骂人的冲动。默念他是李知勋骂不过骂不过。

“有两个权顺荣。”

“你是不是没睡醒？”

“真的有两个，一个仓鼠一个老虎。”

“哇，牛逼。他还会分身？”

“说出这种话，你还是人吗？”

“可能是发情期的后遗症？以后等他会自己切换形态应该就不会出现了。”

“需要多久？”

“唔……我花了大概两年吧”全圆佑摸了摸自己的狐狸耳朵。

“什么？？？”他的命还要不要了？别说两年，三天他就要精尽人亡了。

他挂断电话后，翻出全圆佑很久之前丢给他的仓鼠饲养手册。

上面写着：仓鼠三到四天发情一次。

完了完了，这世上要少一只可爱猫猫了。


End file.
